Fenofibrate is a lipid-regulating agent and belongs to the family of fibrates or fibric acid derivatives. It is indicated as an adjunctive therapy to diet for the treatment for adult patients with very high elevations of serum triglyceride levels who are at risk of pancreatitis and who do not respond adequately to dietary control. It is particularly useful for the treatment of adult endogenous hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia and hypertriglyceridemia. It is commercially available as oral capsules containing micronized fenofibrate in the strengths of 67 mg, 134 mg and 200 mg
Fenofibrate is practically insoluble in water and exhibits a low rate of dissolution in aqueous media that results in inadequate bioavailability after oral ingestion. This low rate of dissolution of fenofibrate in aqueous media is also found in gastrointestinal fluids. Chemically, fenofibrate is 2-[4-(4-Chlorobenzoyl) phenoxy]-2-methylpropanoic acid 1-methylethyl ester of Formula I. Several methods of increasing the rate of dissolution of drugs having low solubility in water and other aqueous media have been disclosed in the prior art.

U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,684; 6,375,986; 6,969,529; and 6,592,903 disclose nanoparticulate compositions of fenofibrate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,277,405; 6,652,881; 7,037,529; 7,041,319; 6,589,552; 6,531,158 and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20040057998; 20040058005 and 2004137055 disclose micronized fenofibrate compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,726, 5,880,148 and U.S. Application No. 20040071771 describe co-micronizing the fenofibrate with surface-active agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,135 describes co-micronized mixture of fenofibrate with pharmaceutically acceptable excipient that is not a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,074,670 and 6,277,405 disclose micronized fenofibrate coated onto hydrosoluble carriers with optional surface-active agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,334 describes inclusion complex of fenofibrate with cyclodextrins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,747 describes solid dispersion of fenofibrate.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20040087656 describes fenofibrate of particle size less than 2000 nm with an improved bioavailability.
U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20060222706 and 20060222707 describe fenofibrate in intimate association with menthol or surfactant mixture.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030138496 micronized fenofibrate with inert hydrosoluble carriers.
Several other patents and applications describe specific formulations of micronized fenofibrate with specific polymeric or surface-active agent additives while several others describe emulsion and suspension formulations of fenofibrate.
The solubility of an active pharmaceutical ingredient influences the bioavailability of the drug. Fenofibrate is a poorly soluble drug. Due to its poor hydrosolubility, fenofibrate poses problem of low dissolution. It is also poorly absorbed in the digestive tract and consequently its bioavailability is incomplete and irregular. Clearly, there is a need for improved compositions in which the fenofibrate exhibits better dissolution properties.